One Year Anniversary
by PyroAndrea
Summary: Violentine, a year after Violet and Clementine share their first kiss in the bell tower, Clementine starts acting distant. one-shot


**A/N: How do you know you've been reading too much fanfiction? I'm pretty sure I dreamed this last night... o_O**

Clementine had been distant all week. Not rude, not mean, just distant. She was constantly making excuses to get away and even when Violet was with her it seemed like her mind was somewhere else. Violet looked around the courtyard, Clementine leaned over a giant book, talking with Aasim. That was odd too. Clementine had been spending a lot of time with people she rarely hung out with. Aasim, Omar, and to Violet's great shock, Minerva.

Things had been real tense between Violet, Clementine and Minerva since they destroyed Lilly's little raiding party. They had let Minerva come back home but it wasn't an easy transition for any of them. Minerva had to come to terms with what she had done to Sophie, it was a rough, long road to recovery. Violet didn't think she would have made it if not for the kind forgiving heart of her little brother Tenn.

Clementine did not like Minerva coming back, but voted in favor at Violet's request. Once Violet had proven that she couldn't be swayed back into Minnie's arms Clementine seemed to relax around her immensely. Clementine and Minerva had even gone on an overnight scavenging trip together. They were looking for grains to plant in the yard, and Minerva had learned a lot about the local flora from the Delta. What was edible and what wasn't.

Violet hadn't been too keen on the idea. Worried about Minerva trying to get a little too friendly with her girlfriend in the woods alone, huddled together by the camp fire. Clementine had trusted her though and she needed to return the favor.

Violet watched as Clementine smiled at Aasim, patting his shoulder before walking over to join Omar at a table.

Violet shook her head, _strange_. Not that she thought Aasim and Omar were strange, well they were, but weren't they all in some way? And it wasn't like Clementine never talked to them, but usually it was when they were chatting as a group, not one on one.

Violet watched as Clementine gesticulated with her arms and Violet smiled. She loved how she was so animated when she spoke about something that excited her. Violet wandered over to the table where Clementine and Omar were sitting only to have the conversation die. _Not at all suspicious_, she thought sarcastically.

"Hey, what are you talking about? Seems exciting." Violet smiled, sitting down, pretending to be oblivious.

"Just... talking about... rabbits?" Omar slammed the book in front of them shut, Clementine slapped her forehead as Violet raised an eyebrow at them. "Something's going on, I'm not stupid, what is it?"

Clementine pointed at the book on the table, it was a 'Guide to Wild Game: from catching to cooking'. "Just trying to expand our diet," Clementine shrugged casually, _a little too casually_ , "Not that I don't love rabbits, but catching some other wild life might add some variety, it could be nice. We were just talking about where we might find some other animals... like... ya know... deer..."

"Mmmhmm," Violet folded her arms staring at the two, Clementine stared back, unflinching.

Omar stood from the table, looking nervously between the two, "Um... I gotta go... somewhere else..." he stammered before walking away.

Clementine broke their gaze first, reddening slightly, causing Violet to smirk in victory. "I need to go get AJ, we're in charge of hunting and checking the traps today..." Violet looked up at the sky, it seemed too early in the day to be checking traps. Clementine put her hands on Violet's shoulders, getting her attention and looking deep into her eyes. Not challengingly this time, but with... fear? desperation? Violet wasn't quite sure, but it was earnest. "Will you meet me at the bell tower tonight, before dinner? Like a... like a date?"

Violet nodded, surprised. "Uh, y-yeah, of course." Clementine let out a breath, looking relieved as she got up from the table and went looking for AJ. Violet had spent a lot of time with Clementine since their first 'hang out' in the bell tower when they had shared their first kiss. Neither of them had ever called any of their time spent together a date though. Violet frowned as she watched Clementine and AJ leave the school gates, _why hadn't I thought of that? _She would have to plan a date for Clementine in return.

Looking around the yard she saw Omar busily reading, Aasim scribbling in his 'History' book, she could hear Louis's music softly drifting from the Admin building, everyone else seemed to be off doing their own thing. Violet laid her head on the table, she had been on lookout last night and it was starting to catch up with her. Yawning she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

When she opened her eyes the sun was starting to set, she stretched slowly before remembering, "Clementine!" she let out a string of curse words as she jumped from her spot at the picnic table, banging her knee as she did, making her swear again.

"Ruby!" Violet yelled, hopping on one foot, hugging her knee, the red haired girl raised an eyebrow at her, "Have Clem and AJ gotten back yet?"

"Yeah sug, they got back a long while ago." Ruby answered. Violet pulled her fingers through her hair in frustration, she didn't want to be late when it seemed like Clementine had gone through a lot of trouble planning something.

"Has dinner started yet?" Violet asked, already walking towards the bell tower.

"Omar's preparing it right now." Ruby hollered at Violet's retreating back.

AJ came tearing around the corner of the building, running head first into Violet. He bounced off Violet, falling down onto the ground landing on his butt as Violet staggered backwards. "Where you going buddy?" she asked, holding her stomach and reaching down to help AJ up.

"Clem told me to come and get you." he said excitedly jumping up and down. "She said she's ready to give you-" AJ was cut off by Louis's hand covering his mouth.

"Easy there pal, let's not give anything away." Louis grinned, "Clem's in the bell tower, I wouldn't keep her waiting if I were you." he waggled his eyebrows and Violet rolled her eyes.

"Thanks AJ, bite me Louis." Violet walked hurriedly towards the bell tower.

"I love you too!" Louis yelled after her.

Violet anxiously climbed the bell tower, heart beating fast. Her foot slipped more than once on the way up she was so nervous. Clementine had something planned, she knew it. It felt like it was something big the way she had been acting all week. She wiped her sweaty hands on her pants as she walked out of the tower and onto the balcony.

Her breath caught in her chest when she saw Clementine sitting on a blanket in the same spot they did before the raider attack so long ago, the same spot they came and stared at the stars so many times since. Her legs dangled over the ledge and she was fiddling nervously with a tattered thread on the blanket. There were candles scattered around that flickered in the light breeze.

"Hi." Violet said, rolling her eyes at herself, _so smooth_, Clementine jumped slightly at the sound of her voice, she had clearly been lost in thought.

"Hey Vi." Clementine's warm smile eased Violet's nerves and she moved to sit down next to her.

They were silent for a minute, both of them watching as the sky continued to darken and the stars began to wake from their sleep.

Clementine spoke first, "Do you remember the first time you brought me up here?"

Violet smiled at the memory, "How could I forget?"

"As near as Aasim and I can figure, that was exactly a year ago today... Do you remember what you said to me when we were climbing up here?" Clementine asked.

Violet laughed, "I think it was something about eating chicken nuggets with my Grandma on Sundays. I'm so bad at flirting."

Clementine smiled, "You told me that you would give an eyeball for a chicken nugget. Would you still?" She glanced sideways at the blonde haired girl.

Violet smirked, "No, nothing would be worth not being able to see the fullness of your beauty." she leaned in and kissed Clementine softly, she knew she was being cheesy but she didn't care. Clementine pulled away.

"Would you give your heart for one?" Clementine asked merely inches from Violet's face, she could still feel the warmth of her breath, see the candlelight dancing in her amber eyes and if Violet wasn't mistaken a pink glow was on her cheeks. Before Violet could answer, Clementine turned around and pulled out a basket that Violet hadn't noticed before, it was covered in a small checkered clothe.

"I know this is dumb, and you deserve so much more, I'm still trying to find a ring but I didn't want to wait any longer... Violet, will you marry me?" Clementine pulled the clothe off the basket to reveal-

"Chicken nuggets?!" Violet's jaw dropped, "When did you-how did you..?"

"Well, to be fair... it's duck..." Clementine looked away nervously, "Minerva helped me find was passes for grains these days, I ground them down into a flour. Omar helped me make the batter and we cooked them up in duck fat. I know it's not the same-"

Violet cut her off with another kiss, trying desperately to convey all the love that she felt in that moment, not knowing how else to express it. When she pulled away she gently grabbed the sides of Clementine's face. "Yes, yes I would give my heart for a nugget, it's yours, it's been yours since the second I laid eyes on you. Yes I will marry you."

Violet threw her arms around Clementine's neck, "Whoa! Careful! I worked hard on these." Clementine laughed as the basket was nearly knocked from her hands. Violet leaned back, unable to keep the smile off her face, and saw that Clementine couldn't either.

Violet reached in the basket, picking up a nugget and looking at it amazed, turning it over in her fingers before popping the whole thing in her mouth. Clementine eyed her anxiously, eager to know if all her hard work had paid off. Violet chewed slowly, before falling back on the blanket arms above her head.

"Oh. my. gosh." Violet closed her eyes, savoring the flavor, "This is the best thing I've ever eaten, ever. Even pre-apocalypse, seriously. Will _you_ marry _me_? Because I need this in my life."

Clementine beamed at Violet, setting the basket between them and grabbing one for herself, she took a bite as she laid on her side facing Violet, head propped up in her hand. "Really? You're not just saying that to make me feel better?"

"I would never lie to you my Clementine." Violet reached over and took Clementine's hand into her own as Clementine laid on her back as well, looking up at the stars. Violet grabbed another nugget and crammed it in her mouth, 'Mmmming' as she chewed.

"It's not safe to eat while you're laying down Vi, you could choke." Clementine chastised. Violet rolled her eyes and ate another nugget daringly, while looking up at the stars, holding the hand of her true love. Clementine sighed in defeat.

Violet pointed up at the stars. "Look, I think I see the famous chicken nugget constellation." Clementine followed her finger up to the sky. "I heard that the chicken nugget constellation represents true love, fidelity and eternal happiness. Know anyone like that?"

"Yeah," Clementine smiled, intertwining Violet's fingers with her own, "yeah, I think I do."


End file.
